All Good Things
by jarkin33
Summary: Miscellaneous collection of one shots most likely based on picture prompts to get back into the writing swing! E/B and probably naughty -
1. Tastes So Good

**A/N – just a miscellaneous one shot type of thing Thank you to cosmogirl7481 for the picture prompt (which can be found on my blog) and obsmama for the quick read thru – obviously unbeta'd – please don't hold that against me! **

I pushed the plastic card into the key slot as he pressed his lean body to my back. He leaned forward, his tongue sliding along my neck as I tilted to give him more access.

"Fuck, baby. You taste good... I can't wait to have my tongue everywhere."

He whispered the dirty words in my ear as the light turned green and I pushed the door open. Stumbling in, the light from the bathroom cast a soft glow around the room and my eyes fell on the bottle of champagne chilling on the bar.

I dropped my wristlet to the floor and kicked off my heels as I watched him flip the lock on the door. He turned, and leaned against the heavy wood, his eyes sliding up my body. My fingers drifted softly over the swells of my breasts, teasing my nipples into taut peaks. He stalked slowly towards me, pulling the steel gray cotton shirt free from his black tailored pants. As he lifted the shirt I caught a glimpse of tanned flesh and taut abs before it fell again. My tongue wet my lower lip before catching it between my teeth.

Raising my eyes to his face, his smirk captured my attention. His lips, soft and sensual were parted slightly and a shadow of stubble covered his angular jaw. His long, deft fingers worked the buttons of his shirt free as he stepped closer. With the last button free, he let it slip off his broad shoulders and slide to the floor. My breath caught at the sight of his skin. A slight spattering of hair covered his defined chest and my eyes roamed freely, admiring muscular arms, broad shoulders and a lean waist.

My hands slid down my thighs to the hem of my red halter dress. I loved this dress, it hugged all my curves and kept his hands on me all night.

Pulling two glasses from the bar behind me he set them on the low table and reached for the bottle of champagne. As he loosened the cork in the bottle, his eyes watched me. I slid the hem of my skirt up my thighs, revealing the black lace that covered my pussy. I saw his breath hitch and his jaw clench as he attempted to reign in his desire. My fingers tangled in the strings at my hips and I pushed the scrap of fabric to the floor, baring myself to him as he poured.

I leaned back against the cool waist high granite behind me, my dress still bunched at my hips and waited. My fingers trailed a soft pattern up and down my thighs. He placed the two glasses next to me and trapped me with his arms on the counter. His hips pressed between my thighs, spreading my legs further and I could feel his hard length press against me. Lips pressed to my nape, down my throat and to my cleavage, before sliding over the swells that my fingers had just been teasing. The rough, wet sensation forced my head to drop back as I felt my nipples tighten and a moan escaped. While he tugged and teased one relentlessly with his tongue and teeth, his fingers twisted and rolled the other.

"You like my tongue and fingers on you don't you." Whispered words caused my hips to buck against his hard cock and then I felt his lips sucking my breast through the fabric of my dress. My hands grasped the granite tighter as I rocked against him. Fingers, soft and then hard, sliding and then scratching along my sensitive skin, he forces the sensations upon my body.

He pushed my legs further apart as his thumbs found my bare, wet pussy.

"Where else do you want my tongue, baby? Tell me."

His demand caused a visceral reaction and I could feel the moisture pool between my thighs.

"My pussy," I gasped. "I want your tongue on my pussy." I heard the raw desire in my own voice.

He slid his tongue slowly over my nipple one last time, then his teeth tugged roughly on it before he lifted his head chuckling darkly. His thumbs teased along the backs of my thighs and ass, then around to the front, just barely touching my folds

"Your wish... my command."

He slid down my body slowly, nipping and biting over my abdomen pushing the cotton of my dress up as he went down to his knees. His fingers slid over my folds and spread me wide as his shoulders forced my knees further apart blowing cool air over my heated skin. My body tightened in anticipation of his tongue, his lips and his fingers.

"Your pussy is beautiful, baby."

I looked down at him, my chest heaved as I watched as his wet tongue slide between his lips, hovering over me. His forearms pressed tight against my thighs holding me in place as I attempted to get closer. It was torture waiting... Exquisite torture.

"Baby, please."

His eyes lifted to mine as he leaned into me, his tongue, flat, roughly slid from bottom to top as our gazes locked. My eyes fluttered shut at the sensation and a groan escaped me. His tongue swirled around my clit teasing and taunting me before sliding back down and pressing deep inside.

My hands tangled into his hair, pulling him closer and tighter as my hips bucked into him. I panted as his tongue slid up to my clit again and his fingers slid inside, two pressed in and out as he sucked on me. I lost myself in the sensation and felt the familiar burn that only he could elicit. My body throbbed as he ruthlessly teased it, bringing me to the edge and then slowing only to resume again.

I rocked against his tongue, my ass lifting, my hips rolling as my movements became desperate and with one last plunge of his fingers and a flick of his tongue I tipped and thrashed against him. With one hand on my thigh he softly stroked my skin as I rode out the last waves. He slowly lapped between my thighs and our eyes locked as he placed his other hand on the granite beneath me. I lazily smiled down at him as I watched his tongue take one last pass and grasped his hand next to me. As my breathing slowed, I picked up one of the glasses next to me, tipped my head back and quickly downed the champagne as he placed wet kisses up my thighs.

He made his way back up my body, his lips finally inches from mine and a cocky smile on his face.

"Happy anniversary, baby." His lips were on mine, his thickness pressing into me, his tongue mimicking what his cock would be doing to me shortly.

I loved that cocky smile...

**Xox**

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. Just A Touch

**Thank you for reading, alerting, and just generally being incredibly nice- Thanks cosmogirl7481 for the second prompt and love and thanks to obsmama and phoebespromise for looking this over and loving it. Again – unbeta'd but please don't hold that against me.**

"Come here, beautiful."

And she was beautiful, standing in the doorway of my bathroom in nothing but creamy sheer lace. She had asked for a few minutes, so I nodded leaving her in the bathroom and quickly shed my clothes, waiting for her on the bed.

We had been dating a month. A month of first kisses, first touches and just plain falling for each other. Tonight would be another first.

Focusing on her again, I could see the barest hint of darker nipples beneath the soft pale color. Her bra pushed her gorgeous tits up and they practically spilled over the top. I could just imagine my tongue sliding over her soft swells, tasting the salt of her skin. I wanted to tug the cups down, forcing her breasts up and out even further. Her nipples would be taut and rosy before I even got my lips around them.

She moved closer, tentative in her steps. I've… no, we've been waiting for this night, taking our time… getting to know one another. I knew from date one she would be it for me, but we didn't want to rush any of it.

Pale pink toes on bare feet moved across the dark hardwood of my bedroom. As she slowly approached the bed my eyes trailed up long, bare legs to the juncture of her thighs. More sheer cream lace covered her there, with an anything but innocent bow at the top of the band and I felt my lips curve at the memories we'd made together so far.

My dick was erect beneath my boxer briefs and I palmed myself over the fabric in an attempt to relieve some of the tension in my body. My hand pressed and slid. Her eyes fell to my cock, her lip sliding across her lower lip watching me.

Of course we'd messed around… I've had my tongue on almost every part of her body, sucked her tits, had my fingers inside her and had her gorgeous mouth around my cock. My eyes slid closed at the memory of being surrounded by that warmth and wetness. Her soft lips engulfing me, her rough tongue sliding up my length. My hand pressed harder as the memories ran through my mind.

I forced my eyes open as she finally stepped in front of me. I could see her nervousness with every breath she took, her chest rising and falling with softly panting breaths.

Her arms unconsciously crossed her chest in a modest move and I looked up at her. Brown waves tumbled around her shoulders, her lips parted as her breathing increased. Soft pink cheeks and lips on her heart shaped face reddened as I unabashedly stared.

"Hey, don't hide yourself, baby. Never hide yourself from me. You're gorgeous."

Her arms fell to her sides.

I could see the pulse point in her neck beat a perfect rhythm and I placed my fingers on it. Her head tilted back and a gasp escaped her parted lips as our skin met. I slid my finger over it, feeling it quicken in response. I wanted to touch her everywhere. My fingers skimmed her throat, softly moving to the center of her chest and down, gliding over her breasts. I teased over one lace covered nipple and then the other until they pressed tight and taut under the sheer lace and goose bumps covered her skin.

My hand slid further down, over the softness of her stomach, skimming around her belly button and then lower still. My finger trailed slowly back and forth along the edge of the fabric that covered her just barely nudging the fabric down.

"Edward, please … touch me."

I pulled my hand back and gazed up at her again, our eyes locked in a heated stare.

"Should I touch your pussy, Bella?"

She blew out a puff of air and slowly nodded.

Her hips tilted towards me, begging for my touch but I wanted to tease more, get her worked up. My hand reached for her, hovering but never touching. Her thighs pressed forward, searching for friction.

"Hold still…. Don't move."

I could see the small, darker patch of hair beneath the lace and I trailed a finger, barely touching her over the fabric down, down down.. She gasped and quietly moaned above me. I flipped my hand over, and gently, softly… barely even touching, slid two fingers down her folds. Even with the barest touch I could feel how wet she was and I groaned, sliding my fingers back up.

My tongue slid out, wetting my lower lip in anticipation and I looked up at her, taking in her half lidded gaze.

I increased the pressure of my fingers and made another pass over her, leaning forward slightly and placing a soft kiss on that innocent looking bow. "I can't wait to finally be inside you, baby."

**Thank you for indulging me! Pic prompt is on my blog!**

**xox**


	3. Wake Up Call

**Thank you to Becky (rtgirl or mblsac if you're on twitter) for the perfectly perfect picture prompt on this one. Someone lovely asked if this was all the same couple – it could be… I'm a B/E girl so look at this however you'd like… thank you to Obsmama & phoebespromise for looking it over and giving me the happies. Unbeta'd cuz that's how I roll on this writing exercise. It's all in fun!**

She felt so soft in my arms. Her body, molded to mine.

I couldn't remember the days of sleeping without her and I never wanted to.

Her deep, even breaths blew softly across my arm that she used as a pillow. I teased her about it, but in all honesty... I loved being wrapped around her as we slept.

Long bare legs still tangled with mine. I couldn't keep myself from burying my nose into her twisted mess of hair, sliding down across her nape and to the sweet curve of her shoulder, breathing deep and placing a gentle open mouthed kiss on one of my favorite spots.

Her fingers tightened and dug into my arm as she shifted against me, her ass pressing into my semi erect morning wood. I took another deep breath as her fingers unclenched and she settled against me again.

I took advantage.

My free hand trailed up a bare leg, softly, slowly... smooth circles and tiny tickles until she stirred again, groaning quietly at my intrusion on her weekend sleep.

My fingers drifted along the edge of the black fabric at her hips and waist, pushing aside the hem of my cotton buttondown that looked so much better on her. I tickled over her belly and she squirmed against me letting out a huff of air and swatting my hand away.

"Leave me allllloooone."

I chuckled softly at her groaning dramatics. I learned early on in our relationship that she was not a morning person… especially after a late night like we had yesterday. One or two beers with our friends turned into three or four and then I couldn't keep my hands off of her when we got home.

Just the memory of our night brought my cock to life.

Realizing just how awake I was, she slowly rolled to her back, pushing the mess of brown waves from her face.

"You know I hate getting up this early on a weekend."

Her eyes peeked open before her lids came back down tight to keep the light out.

"How do you even know it's early, you haven't opened your eyes long enough to look at the clock!"

"I can feel how early it is," she huffed, but smiled.

My fingers still teased along her abdomen, and her hand slid over the top of mine, her fingers tangling, our thumbs sliding against each other. I flattened my palm against her, her pale skin, almost translucent in the light peeking through the curtains on the window. My shirt on her body parted, revealing more, as my hand roamed up her body. A single button was the only thing holding it together and keeping her gorgeous breasts from me.

I leaned down and pressed my lips softly to hers and she hummed contentedly as I smoothed my fingers over her silky skin. I closed my eyes reveling in the feel of her soft, pillowy lips against mine and then slid a leg over hers, pressing my quickly hardening length against her hip. I felt her leg lift slightly, allowing mine to fall between and her hand slid up my arm to my shoulder, pulling me closer.

"You won't even get up for me, baby?"

I rocked against her teasing and she groaned, her fingers digging into my skin. I slid my lips to her jaw, nipping and kissing my way down her throat and palmed her breast.

"I think you're up enough for the both of us," she laughed. "I might need some more convincing."

Her hips pressed tight to my leg and I stroked my thumb across her nipple, feeling it harden from the attention.

Glancing up I dragged my attention from her breasts focusing on her face. Her eyes were open now, watching me. She was beautiful. Big brown eyes, filled with emotion… cheeks pink and flushed.

"This kind of convincing?"

I slid my tongue across the sensitive peek again and watched as her eyes fluttered and her mouth parted blowing out a puff of air I'm sure she didn't even realize she held.

I moved up her body, the need to have her lips suddenly so intense. I cupped her cheek with one hand and tilted her mouth to mine. Catching her lower lip, I gently nipped and lapped as her arms wound around me. Deepening the kiss, I pushed my tongue into her mouth, and she sucked, pulling me in further.

I brushed my thumb over her cheek as my mouth slanted over hers. She moaned tangling her tongue with mine. Her hips rocked against my thigh, and her fingers pulled me closer.

I slowly eased away, and we both pulled in deep, ragged breaths. I could feel her fingers loosen at my back now tracing a gentle pattern along my spine. She dragged her tongue across her lip then caught it between her teeth.

I smoothed my thumb down her cheek and tugged her lip free, placing a gentle kiss on her swollen lips.

"Are you convinced yet?"

**a/n**

**sweet friends – thank you! **

**Picture prompt is on the blog jaimearkin (dot) blogspot (dot) com **


	4. Guilty Pleasure

**a/n the pic prompt on this one is seriously all kinds of naughty. The lovely cosmogirl7481 likes testing my skills… I hope I pass with this one! **

**thank you as always to obsmama & phoebespromise – and to those of you enjoying – big squishy hugs. **

"Babe, what are you doing?"

Startled, I jumped a bit, quickly hiding the book I was reading, but keeping my finger on the page.

"Nothing, just relaxing with a book."

I looked up at him from the oversized plaid patterned chair located in the corner of our bedroom. I usually curled up here to read while he caught the latest game on television. I loved spending time with him, but if I had to sit and listen to another ball game I'd shoot myself.

I pushed the book down further between the chair and my bare thigh and peered up at him innocently.

"Oh, what are you reading?"

I could feel my face heat up as he moved over to our closet, removing his leather belt and hanging it on the hook inside the door. At my reluctance to answer he peered around the edge of the door at me.

"Um… it's just a girl book. Nothing you'd be interested in."

His laugh filled the silent room as he took in my flushed face and my desire to have the chair swallow me whole.

"Just a girl book… what is 'just a girl book'? Like something about shopping or shoes or something?"

I couldn't help but laugh at his response… of course he would think a girl book is about shoes and shopping. I adjusted on the chair, tugging the strap of my cami back up my shoulder.

I pulled the book out of my hiding spot and showed him the cover. Nothing like a girl all tied up by a big muscular man to make my face turn all red.

I watched as his face scrunched up trying to comprehend what I was showing him and when it clicked his eyes widened and his mouth parted then clamped shut and his eyes narrowed.

"What the fuck is that… Make Me, Sir? What the hell kind of book is that?"

"What? It's just something Alice lent me. She thought I might find it … interesting."

"Do you? Find it interesting?"

"I suppose… it's actually not as bad as you might think. The characters are mostly relatable and I like the plot." I defended the book's honor vehemently.

"Plot? There's a plot?"

He snatched the book from my hands skimming the passage that I had been reading. My face heated as I watched his eyes slide from left to right and down the page and I chewed on a fingernail waiting for his verdict.

He lowered the book and looked at me with a heated gaze and I shifted in the chair.

"Is this… is this something you'd like to do?"

"What? No! I mean… I like the idea of some of it. Definitely not all of it."

"What do you like? What are the parts that interest you?"

He loomed over me as I mulled over his question. I adjusted the boyshorts I was wearing, trying to tug them a bit lower.

"Well, I like the part about being bossed around… like you telling me to do something and my only response is 'Yes Sir," and I like the idea of being restrained… a little. No ropes or chains or anything but, oh God…" my blush covered my entire body, I could feel it.

"Hey," he reached down and stroked my cheek. "I want to know this stuff, you know."

I watched as he placed the book on our dresser, then tugged his shirt over his head. His toss towards the laundry off, as usual.

His hands reached high over his head as he stretched and I couldn't help but admire his long, lean body. His tanned, muscular arms, corded neck, back and shoulders were begging for my attention as I stood, wanting to aproach and touch him.

He paused midstretch when he saw me stand.

"Sit," he demanded softly, quirking an eyebrow.

I halted my movement, immediately realizing what he was doing and I couldn't contain the shiver of desire I felt.

I dropped to the chair behind me and waited.

His hands slid down his chest, softly scratching the skin as they drifted lower until they reached the buttons of his jeans. I watched as he slowly unbuttoned and unzipped. His pants and boxer briefs were pushed to the floor at his feet.

I wet my lips as his cock sprung free. I always thought It was beautiful, the ridges, the thick veins, the springy, trimmed hair surrounding it and of course the length…he was perfect and I wanted my mouth around him.

"See something you want, baby?"

I nodded quickly as he stepped closer. I scooted to the edge of the chair. instead of stopping in front of me, he walked around and sat his bare ass on my chair. I gave him the evil eye as he leaned back. My eyes were drawn back to his erection that bobbed above his stomach, his bare ass on my favorite chair forgotten.

I felt his finger first… softly sliding up my arm farthest from him. A swirl around my elbow, a tickle at my shoulder and then his finger slid under the strap of my camisole pushing it down. The front of it drooped, my breast falling out and my breath catching at the coolness of the room hitting my quickly heating skin.

His front pressed to my back as he moved my hair over my shoulder. A soft kiss just under my ear and a tug to my lobe from his teeth and I let the breath go.

"Do you want to suck my cock, baby?"

His whispered question next to my ear, brought my attention back to his lap as his finger drifted from my shoulder to my nape and back.

I nodded again, slowly this time and tipped my head lengthing the area his fingers slid against.

"Say it."

His demand forced my thighs to clench in response.

Clearing my dry throat I lifted my eyes. His nonchalant lean against the chair was in direct contrast to his eyes, deep, emerald green with desire. The muscles in his jaw were rigid and his face flushed with want.

"I want to suck your cock."

His eyes fluttered shut and then opened.

"Do it then."

I leaned over his lap, my arm reaching for him when I was suddenly stopped.

"No hands."

His velvety voice slid over my skin and I felt his arm wrap around me, trapping one arm behind my back. His thumb skimmed across my bared nipple, sending shockwaves to my core. He lifted and squeezed my breast as I brought my mouth to his tip. I slowly licked over the head of his cock, tasting the salty first drops of him. Sliding down one side and then up the other, my tongue pressed hard into the ridges and veins before I engulfed him in the wet of my mouth.

His groan above pushed me further. Grasping my hair with my free hand I pulled it over to rest against his chest. His body lifted, surrounding me, his hand skating across my temple to press me against him, giving him a view of what I was doing.

He continued to tease, tugging and rolling my nipple. Lifting and squeezing my breast as my mouth slid up and down his cock. Swirling my tongue around his sensitive tip and then plunging down as far as my mouth could handle.

"Fuck, baby, your mouth… you look so good with my cock in your mouth."

His obvious pleasure at what I was doing to him excited me and I could feel how wet I was getting. My leg lifted in an attempt to relieve the pressure building in my pussy. My thighs rubbed together and my hips rocked as my mouth continued to move over him.

I knew he was close, his grip on my breast tightened and his pelvis lifted with every down stroke of my mouth. He was unbelievably hard and with one last push in I felt him start to pulse and a moan of pure unadulterated pleasure rendered the air around us.

I swallowed everything and let him ride the last few pulses against my tongue as he loosened his grip on my body, releasing my arm from its trap. His hand found its way to my back, smoothing my hair and sliding across my overheated skin.

I released him from my mouth and slowly rose to a sitting position as he leaned back against the chair again.

He softly tugged my long hair, pulling me back against him into the crook of his shoulder, then tipped my chin up with a finger. He brushed a soft kiss over my lips then sucked on the lower gently.

His fingertips swirled around my taut nipple again, as we pressed closer. Chest to chest now, he rose, pressing my back to the arm of the chair.

"I think it's your turn …"

He grasped both of my arms and lifted them above my head to rest against the soft fabric of the chair. "No hands again though."

I felt his chuckle against the skin of my neck as he made his way down my body with with his tongue.

I made a mental reminder to thank Alice for that damn book.

**a/n**

**thank you – always**

**also – Make Me, Sir is a real book… I just read it and it was.. *ahem* good LOL**


	5. All This and Heaven Too

**A/N Thank you to obsmama for the prompt – it's a naughty .gif LOL go check it out on the blog. Thanks to my phoebespromise and obsmama for the read thru. Thank you as always for giving this a read. Completely unbeta'd don't be mad about that.**

I locked the heavy door behind me and tossed my overnight bag in the entryway. Peeling off my coat and kicking off my shoes, I made a beeline towards the back of the house, the soft light of our tableside lamps spilling into the hall.

I tugged my tie free and my travel wrinkled shirt was unbuttoned and off before I even got into our room. Tossing them on the big chair in the corner, I heard Bella, humming a tune in the bathroom.

As I peeked around the corner she was just dropping her floss in the trash bin. She hadn't noticed me yet so I took advantage. She stood in front of the vanity in nothing but a white thong. I could see her chest length hair just brushing the tips of her breasts so dark against her creamy bare skin in the mirror.

It was rare when I could just watch her.

At least without her noticing my gaze and cracking a joke so I gazed... watching her perform her nightly rituals.

I leaned against the frame of the door, crossing my arms over my bare chest and admired more of the lovely site before me.

Her toes seemed to be tapping out the tune she hummed on the tile of the floor... they were painted a deep red color today. My eyes slid up her legs... her gorgeous legs. I loved the feel of them, tangled up with my mine... wrapped around my waist... it didn't matter. They went on for days and they were mine.

As my gaze drifted up her body, finally finding her face in the mirror, she startled, realizing I was there, watching her.

I pushed off the door frame, slowly making my way towards her.

"You scared the shit out of me!"

Pressing my bare chest to her back, my arms trapped her between the counter and my solid frame.

"I missed you."

My lips found her silky shoulder, a nip of teeth, a swirl of tongue and then just my lips again. Her breath caught and she made a motion to turn around, but I pressed harder.

"Don't move, baby... just let me..."

Our eyes locked in the mirror as her arms dropped to her sides, her head tipped back to rest against my shoulder. I felt her breathing increase... her pert breasts rising and falling with each movement.

With soft fingertips, I slid over her skin... up her arms and to her shoulders. I could feel my dick harden, getting more uncomfortable beneath my dress pants, but I wanted to make her feel good tonight. Though it was rare that I had to travel for work, I still hated being away. Not to sound like a pussy or anything, but I really did miss waking up with her in my arms.

My thumbs pressed harder, massaging deep circles into her shoulder blades and a groan eased past her lips.

I softened my touch again drifting over her shoulders to her breasts. I smoothed a path down the center of her chest, then over the swells of her breasts and under, lifting them and squeezing. My thumbs slid over her nipples and I felt them tighten and and peak from my attention.

Teasing her with featherlight touches she gasped and then moaned as I squeezed. Her hips slowly rocked back against me, my cock pressed into her lower back and I ground myself against her. I pressed my lips to her jaw before she turned her head, dragging in a rough breath before our mouths met in a hot wet kiss.

As my hands drifted lower, scratching gently down her ribs then smoothing across her taut abdomen I felt her muscles quiver. I twisted my tongue around hers! deepening the kiss further.

I pulled back, dragging a deep breath in. My hands grasped her hips as I rotated my pelvis against her ass.

"I'm going to make you come with my fingers, baby, and after that, I'm going to fuck you. Hard."

I ran my hands down her thighs, barely brushing where she wanted me. I felt her legs tense as she tried to create some friction. I pulled back and placed my feet inside hers spreading her legs apart.

"I can feel how hot you are... I'm not even touching your pussy yet and I can feel the heat."

"Fuck... I love when you talk to me like that," she moaned, her eyes on mine in the mirror.

She squirmed against me and I groaned at the feel of her ass pressing against my hard cock.

I grazed the cotton covering her pussy with my thumbs, the wetness apparent even without touching.

"What does it do to you?"

My question, whispered in her ear, caused a shudder to wrack her body. Her head tipped back again and I nipped the base of her neck as my fingers slid into her panties. Her smooth skin, the small patch of hair, were damp and hot as my fingers slipped lower.

"It makes me wet... god, so wet."

Her panting response pushed me on.

"What else... what else does it do to you."

"Hot, I'm so hot... I need you to touch me."

I grasped her hip with my free hand, pulling her body tight to mine as I slid my fingers over her clit, down one side of the bundle of nerves and up the other, over and over. Her hips bucked against my hand a loud moan escaping her lips.

I pushed my fingers lower still, sliding through her wetness down and pushing easily inside her, my palm pressing against her mound.

"You're right, baby," my fingers slid in and out of her and her hips rocked against my hand. "You're so fucking hot and wet."

I could feel her walls tighten around my fingers. She was so slick, tight, hot and wet. With every pump of my fingers inside her, my thumb rolled against her clit. Her breaths were heavy pants, her fingers dug into her thighs and my tongue laved her neck.

"Fuck, Edward... harder... please."

"Squeeze me baby, squeeze my fingers with your pussy."

My fingers pushed in harder and she panted, little moans filling the room. I rocked my pelvis against her ass pushing her onto my fingers and with a last pass over her clit, her pussy clenched around me, a gasp escaping her. She tilted forward, her hands grasping the vanity as she rode out her orgasm.

I leaned over her, placing wet kisses up the length of her spine as I slipped my hand out of her panties.

"You're beautiful when you come, baby."

I placed one final kiss to her shoulder and caught her eyes in the mirror before pulling away from her body, my cock hard as steel.

"I'll be waiting in the bedroom."

**a/n **

**thank you for realz**

**xox**


	6. Such a Rush

**a/n thank you to obsmama for the prompt – and thank you to her and phoebespromise for the read thru. Carenl said she needed some f*&king so here you go. ;) The prompt is of course on the blog. Thank you for reading and reviewing – and being just plain nice to me! This is unbeta'd because… well, why not. Think of this as a continuation of the previous prompt – part two if you will. **

My pants were tented there was no doubt about that... Bella really was beautiful when she came and it took everything in me not to explode when she did.

I quickly unhooked the buckle of my belt and removed my pants letting them drop to the floor and kicking them towards the closet. I pushed my boxer briefs down my legs letting them join the discarded pants.

I could still hear movement in the bathroom behind me… her deep calming breaths, the faucet turning on… the glass being placed on the countertop, the soft sound of her feet across the tile floor.

I moved to the edge of the bed, waiting for her, stroking my erection hoping to ease some of the pressure that had built in the bathroom. I closed my eyes and remembered the silkiness of her skin, the feel of her pussy around my fingers. The heat, the wet… her hips thrusting back and forth against me and I could feel myself stiffen even more.

"I thought you were going to fuck me hard, baby. If you keep that up, you're not going to need me at all."

She stepped into the room and my eyes opened despite weighing heavy with desire. I paused midstroke as she slowly approached me. She was completely naked now and her hips swayed seductively as she stepped closer. Pert breasts bounced with each step and her slightly disheveled hair framed her gorgeous face.

Her gaze on me smoldered with heat as her fingers softly traced the swells of her breasts. Up, down and around my eyes followed the path. I could see the darkened buds tighten as she roughly tugged and squeezed her sensitive tits.

I stroked my cock again, watching her tongue slide along her lower lip with my upstroke and her teeth catch it with the down.

"I love watching you touch yourself, but I'd rather have your cock inside me."

Her eyes narrowed as she moved closer standing in front of my open legs. I could see her pussy was still swollen from my attention earlier and fuck, she was glistening. I reached forward and slid my free hand up her thigh to the juncture of her legs and felt a quiver run through her body.

I traced my finger over her pussy, sliding softly through the wetness, completely ignoring her clit teasing only her damp folds.

"Fuck, baby, I love how smooth you are." Her stance widened, her legs pressed against my thighs as I continued to stroke her. Her fingers resumed a pattern around her nipples, then tugged, her head tipping back, lost in the sensations.

Releasing my cock, I ran my fingers up her naked stomach, watching as her muscles clenched in response. Gripping her waist, I pulled her closer and let my tongue take over the path that my fingers were on. I swirled around her belly button and nipped along her waist as her hands buried into my hair, fingers tugging.

I pulled her roughly to the bed beside me, laying her flat and immediately rolling over, one leg pinning her to the bed. My cock hard against her thigh, she gasped at the surprise movement then groaned in response.

I stroked her soft stomach again, brushing my hands along the underside of her breasts, lifting slightly and squeezing. I brought my mouth down to her nipple, roughly licking it to a peak while tugging the other.

I lifted slightly to hover over her "Scoot up, baby... We're going to need the whole bed tonight."

"Oh, God," her epithet hung in the air around us as she moved backwards my body hovering above her, our eyes never parting.

Once settled, my fingers drifted down her body, over her ticklish ribs, down her taut stomach and finally touching the top of her clit. Her hips rocked against me searching for any kind of friction. My pelvis pressed into her leg as I rotated my hips, her clit seeming to throb under my touch. I fanned my fingers softly sliding them over her entire pussy my thumb teasing her entrance.

"I can't wait to be inside you, pounding into you. You're so fucking wet… can you feel how hard my dick is, baby?"

Her pants and moans filled the air as I moved to trap her spread legs underneath me. I straddled her legs and grasped my cock at the base, sliding It up and down her pussy. My gaze on the gorgeous woman trapped beneath me... her dark hair in a mess around her head against the white pillows, her neck arched as I teased her with my dick and I could feel her wet heat coating me.

She tried to raise her hips but my thighs surrounding her and my hand against her pussy held her down.

Her hands fisted the pillows above her head as I teased and taunted her.

"Open for me." I pushed her legs apart kneeling between. I parted her with my fingers and teased her clit with my thumb, spreading her wetness. I felt her legs brace against my thighs waiting for me to push into her. I couldn't wait any longer.

"Fuck, baby." I gripped her behind her thighs pulling her up my legs as I slid into her, inch by inch she stretched for me. Hot, so fucking hot. It was the only sensation I registered as I slipped inside. I was engulfed in her heat as we groaned in unison, I held her prone over my legs reveling in what I could do to her body.

"Edward, please… just fuck me."

My thumbs stroked her hips softly as my grip on her loosened. I slid back out of her, laying her flat on the bed, spreading her legs wider. I needed to be closer, I wanted to feel the slide of her skin against mine, her tits pressing against my chest, her legs wrapped around my waist.

I hovered over her, my hands framing her face as my lips crashed to hers. I pushed my tongue inside her mouth as I slid my cock inside her pussy. She whimpered beneath me as I filled her. God, she was so fucking tight and wet.

My eyes found hers, needing the connection and the reassurance. My hand slid up her arm tangling our fingers as I slid my body over and into hers. I pulled my mouth away, both of us gasping for air.

My thumb slid over her lip, tugging, pressing against her teeth. Her tongue darted out tasting my thumb then sucking it into her mouth as my hips pistoned into her. Her breasts bounced with every push of my cock, her tits sliding against my chest. Our moans filled the room. With each thrust into her I could feel her walls squeeze me like a hot fist.

"Fuck… yes. Squeeze my dick like you did my fingers."

A whimper escaped her at my demand and my hips pressed harder. Her back and neck arched beneath me as I trailed my fingers up her arm grasping her other hand. My body pinned hers to the mattress as we writhed against each other.

With every stroke in, my pelvis pressed against her clit and she gasped for breath. My eyes roved her body, hers were closed, her mouth parted and a flush covered her creamy skin. She was so fucking close I could feel it with every clench of her body around my cock.

With one more rough thrust her fingers dug into my hands, and she tumbled over the peak, her loud moans filling the air. She gasped for breath as she continued to rock under me.

"It's my turn now, baby."

My whisper fell on deaf ears as her glazed eyes closed from the shocks of pleasure running through her body and with each additional thrust her body squeezed me tighter. I felt the familiar coil in my stomach, but not wanting to finish yet. The pressure grew and grew as she pressed into me and my control slipped, thrusts erratic, tipping over and spilling into her. I buried my face into her neck, my teeth softly biting where her shoulder met her nape.

The familiar smell of her favorite lavender lotion suddenly filling my senses, brought me back. Hot and sweaty...she fit perfectly against me. I felt her arms wrap around my shoulders and her legs around my waist, keeping me tight against her when I attempted to lift myself off and roll us to our sides.

"Don't go yet. I love the weight of you on me… I just need a little more."

"You get all of me baby."

I burrowed into her for a moment more before I slidding to my side and she snuck away to the bathroom, returning a few minutes later.

I opened the covers welcoming her back and we settled against each other in our familiar sleeping positions... arms wrapped around and legs tangled together, her head resting on my arm and our naked bodies pressed we whispered our I love you's before only the sound of even breaths filled the room

**a/n**

**thank you – no really thank you forever!**

**Not sure how many more you can expect I really gotta get going on the full-length thing I'm working on, but maybe a couple more.**

**Blog = jaimearkin (dot) blogspot (dot) com**

**xox **


	7. Naked As We Came

**Thanks to obsmama and phoebespromise for reading through this for me and being just the most wonderful human beings I know… also thanks to the lovely cosmogirl7481 for providing me with naughty pics to write about. **

I felt the weight of him heavy and hard behind me, his fingertips trailing figure eights softly over my hip.

I didn't move.

His hips rotated as his cock pressed into my ass, the length of him sliding between my cheeks, slowly…softly. There was no demand in his movements just a pleasure in the feel of skin against skin.

I tried not to move.

His palm drifted down my belly and pulled my body tighter as his teeth nipped at my neck. His breath tickled my collarbone with every exhale and I shuddered at the soft caresses he placed on my body.

I had to move.

I breathed in deep and rocked my ass against him as his hand trailed lower, teasing the small patch of curls between my legs but not going any lower.

His chest hair tickled my back with every movement he made, and I groaned trying to focus on the feel of him and what he was doing to me instead of wondering where or what he would do next.

Goose bumps covered my skin and my nipples tightened in anticipation as he moved his hands over my heated skin.

His fingers slid lower grasping my thigh, lifting it to rest over his, spreading me wide. I should have been embarassed but I couldn't find an ounce of care. He pulled his hips back, then pressed forward. His cock sliding between my thighs and slipping through the wetness between my legs. I felt every hard inch of him glide over my pussy, teasing.

I arched my neck, tipping him back against the cool cotton of the sheets and slid my arm up tangling my fingers into his thick hair. I lapped at his mouth with my tongue, before sliding it across his lower lip. They parted and his tongue tangled and twirled with mine.

I felt his fingers drift lower teasing and parting my soft folds, sliding and swirling around my clit he teased my sensitive flesh

I pulled back, panting for breath as his cock and fingers continued a slow rhythm against me.

"Are you waking me up?"

"Umm hmmmm... How am I doing?"

"So far so good."

Our teasing was punctuated with a swirl of his hips, the tip of his erection barely pressing at my entrance then slipping over me again and again.

I slid my hand between my legs and his hips rocked against me. My hand drifted over his cock, felling the long thick ridge of him, pressing him tighter, deeper between my folds… angling him to hit just the right spot.

"Fuck, you're so hard."

He tried to stifle a groan.

Rolling us slightly, so I lay across his torso, his mouth lowered to my breast. Roughened fingers lifted and squeezed, then tugged and pulled. I watched as his teeth nipped the swell and then, as his tongue slid roughly over the peak, it tightened and pebbled. His mouth finally covered it and my eyes fluttered shut. He sucked me into his mouth and then all I felt was the suck of his lips, the slide and swirl of his tongue and the soft bites of his teeth. The stubble from his chin burned across my skin, the hot, wet heat of his mouth engulfing my nipple. And as he lifted his mouth from my breast and I felt cool air hitting me and gasped at the warring sensations on my hyper sensitive skin.

He buried his fingers into my hair and angled my head for better access to my chest and I moaned as his tongue slid over my skin. The soft and slow pace was driving me crazy and my body throbbed with want.

"Please, baby... Fuck me please."

I needed him... I needed to feel him, his thick, long length sliding inside me, stretching me... Fucking me. We fit perfectly together and I needed to feel it.

He pulled his hips back, and his fingers joined mine at my entrance. Our fingers tangled together and as he pressed his hips forward, we pushed him inside me together.

My fingers tightened in his hair and my breath caught as I felt him fill me. We moaned simultaneously as his entire length slid inside.

"God, you feel good."

His whisper against my neck forced a shiver through my body. His hand that was tangled in my hair tightened as he brought my mouth to his, plunging his tongue inside. I pulled my hand free of his and grasped the cool cotton sheets surrounding us tightly.

His fingers swirled around my clit as he slowly rocked his hips. I arched my back to feel him deeper as our mouths parted gasping for breath.

"Harder... More," I panted.

My body was assaulted with sensations, the hair on his forearms rubbing against my sensitive thigh, his fingers swirling around my clit and then sliding to my opening where he was buried inside me, his wet tongue rubbing against mine... I could feel the heat coiling low in my belly with every movement and I was desperate for it.

He rolled us to our sides, positioning me just so... My leg draped over his thigh was pulled up, spreading me further, his fingers digging into my thigh and then he pushed into me hard, setting a furious rhythm.

He hit all the right places as he moved against me, every movement exploded into pure sensation.

"Touch yourself, baby."

His demand almost was my breaking point, as I whimpered and slid my hand back to my pussy. I pressed and rubbed against my clit with each heavy thrust made, then slid my hand lower feeling his cock slide into me. There was no denying the hot, wet that coated him every time he pulled back.

I heard his groan as I pressed against him at my entrance, my palm pushing against my mound. Suddenly a charge of pleasure filled me and exploded. Wave after wave hit and ran through me as I felt my fingers and toes tingle in aftershocks.

He nuzzled into my neck as his hips pistoned against me, teeth nipped at my shoulder and I felt his cock harden and expand against my hand as his thrusts became short and erratic, then he pressed deep and jerked spilling inside me. The spasms of his cock, making my body clench around him more.

Slowly catching our breath, his lips and tongue slid in a slow path over my neck. I was surrounded by his heat, his breath, his scent... Our scent, and I inhaled it all.

His hand ran up and down my side, then over my still sensitive breasts before wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling my body tight to his. He placed a small kiss just below my ear in that one spot that he knew gave me shivers and as the shudder worked its way through my body his whisper brought the heat back to my body.

"I woke up wanting to kiss you. I must have been dreaming of you all night."

**a/n **

**thank you so very much – you're all so damn pretty!**

**xox**


End file.
